Lost in Lust
by inseparableexx
Summary: Darcy and Joe have been best friends for ever, their finally realizing their feelings towards eachother, after a long period of time. Will all the lust in their relationship be able to turn into love? Or nothing more?


I sat in English, room 101 with my best friend, Joe. First day of Sophmore year was gonna be long, and total hell. I sighed, and looked around. He was two rows over from me, 2nd seat. I stared at my short teacher, and I giggled quietly to myself. I was in all the AP classes, which means there were mostly Juniors and or Seniors in my class, and 1 freshmeat. My class was small. Joe was a senior, and he's been my best friend since.... I was 2. I never really felt attached to him, like I have been for the past month or two.

"Miss Mendel?" my teacher called out, and my eyes grew wide. "Yes sir?" I stated, and stared. "Tell us something about yourself..." He nodded. I'm pretty sure he was no good at figuring out kids who do well, but barely pay attention. Because that's so me.

"Uh..... I'm....... uh....." I laughed, and looked at Joe out of the corner of my eye. "I like to write, descriptive writing." I nodded, and Joe smiled at me. "Mhm, I see. Do you write stories? or?..." The teacher's voice faded.

I nodded, and he smiled. "Very nice." "Thank you sir." I said, and went back to coloring in my paper. The bell rang shortly after that, and I waited for Joe at his desk, I don't really understand, how he could take longer than me to get his shit, but he did.

"Wow, way to pay attention before..." He teased, and I smiled. "Yeah, well you know me..." He nodded, "All too well Darc, all too well." I stared, he was so ..... beautiful, his eyes were a perfect shade of dark dark brown, and his hair; it was short, but it was long enough for him to make a small Mohawk out of it, like he did in grade school. He was very intelligent, cocky, stubborn, and a little bit of a romantic kind of guy. He waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm here." I laughed, and he pulled me by my hood out the classroom. "Have a nice day sir!" I yelled.

I dreaded going into the hallways, guys.... they stared, I hated it. I'd done stuff last year I wasn't proud of, and I still get teased. "Hey sexy." Someone yelled as I walked past, I sighed. Joe and I stopped at his locker before leaving school. We had study halls for the rest of the day, so why not?

"Still, those guys are still doing it. Fuck." I said, and hit my head against the locker next to his.

He stared at me, "Yeah well.... didn't that hurt?" He hesitated, and I shook my head. "No... well maybe just a little." I dropped my books, and rubbed my red forehead, he laughed.

"Just be strong," He nodded, and so did I. Joe and I have been close, ever since last quarter of last year... I laid against the locker next to his, waiting for him; looking down the hallway.

Last year, freshman year. Wasn't the best year for me, and Joe was here through it all; the deaths, break downs, hurting, heartbreaks, overdoses, crying. You name it he was there for me. When my dad died last year, I guess I spun out of control. My mother, AKA Joyce isn't really a mom to me, she's always out, or doing something more important, than being with me. So I guess, I just needed comfort and closure, so I kind of 'got my way around.' If you catch my drift, meaning I went from guy to guy to guy to guy. They'd have sex with me, then leave me. I started to think that's all they wanted, so I just had sex with them, instead of going through all of the other lovey dovey stuff. Every guy thought, no wait knew I was a slut. People would talk about me, glare at me, laugh at me, and use me. Joe was the only one who was there, and the only one that told them to fuck off, because Joe's the kind of guy who would do that. His biceps are..... like a gift to woman-kind, he was strong, very strong. I loved it, Joe and I haven't been apart since.

"Ready to go?" He smiled, and bent over and picked up my books. 'What a gentlemen,' I thought to myself, and nodded. "I'm ready if you are."

* * *

I spent the whole day with Darcy. Man, did it feel good. I mean, she's my best friend. Has been since forever ago, I loved the way she felt so comfortable around me; and how she'd giggle at all my jokes. All in all, she's beautiful. Shoulder length beautiful brown curly hair; brown eyes, beautiful smile, petite figure. I also loved that her and I lived in our own little world, like no-one else in the world ever mattered. It made me happy; she made me happy. I laid on my bed, and my little brother Nick came in the room.

"Sup man," he said, and I sat up. "Hey." "I have to ask you something..." I nodded, he hesitated. "...Well?" I questioned, and raised my eyebrow.

"About Darcy, is she single?" He hesitated again, and stared at my facial expression; My eyes went wide, and I shook my head. "No, well I don't know, maybe?" Ugh, he always does this...

"Well bro, can you find out? I wanna nail that shit." He winked, and I punched his arm, hard. "Dude, what the fuck? No." I stood up, and pushed him over to the door. I opened it.

"Dude, why not?"He asked, and I slammed the door in his face.

I walked back to my bed, and put my hands on my face. Where the fuck does he come off saying that shit to me? He knows I like her. It's not even just liking her anymore, it was... love. But I knew she'd never be interested, so I haven't said anything to her yet. Maybe I will, soon. But I don't know, I don't want to look like a fool around her, if she doesn't feel the same way. She's been hurt too many times, to think about having a relationship, this soon anyways. How do you tell a girl that you've loved for years, that you love her? Then watch her get hurt, by all the douche bags in the world?... I just don't get it. And maybe I wasn't meant to....


End file.
